Never Thought It Would Last
by IsabellesLightwood
Summary: He was just a boy wanting attention from his parent. She was just a girl wanting someone to help her overcome her heartbreak. Neither of them thought it would last. One-Shot. Dramione.


This wasn't permanent. This was temporary. This was a way of him seeking attention from his parents, wanting them to finally concentrate on him for once. The Dark Lord was gone, he was in his final year at Hogwarts. He just wanted it to be about _him_ for once. He wanted it to be whilst he was still in school.

He ran down the abandoned corridor, something quite risky for a Head Boy to do. He knew that. But he also knew that as Head Boy he could make out that he had heard something and wanted to check there weren't any students snogging in the closet. Just like he was about to do.

He sneaks up on her from behind, making her gasp and giggle before pulling her discreetly into a nearby closet and he roughly presses his lips to hers. She's not a pure blood. He knows that. She won't be accepted by his parents, his father. He knows that. She's not even a half blood but that makes it all the more exciting and when his parents find out they'll be furious and give all their attention to him.

He knows he could do better, date anyone, yet he chose her. Merely so that if his parents ever found out that they would be slapped in the face with this knowledge. She was a muggle born. A complete disgrace to the family. If they married the family name would be besmirched and his parents would cry in tears of despair, his name would get burnt off of the family tree, an attempt to make out that there was never any son whom married a muggle. Never any son at all.

Yet right here, in the closet, he shakes these thoughts away. He does not want to have to think about his parents, like he is forced to every waking moment, for when he is with her – this muggle born – he feels special, alive, he feels wanted.

He knows this is crazy, she doesn't have any feelings for him, she is simply using him for revenge at the idiotic boy who broke her heart. But then again, who is he to say this when he is doing quite the same?

He loses himself in the kiss, loses himself in her eyes, her hair. He lets himself be free of the burden of his parent's approval. He doesn't need it anymore as long as he is with her.

He has it all planned out. He would date her for his remaining year at Hogwarts to displease his parents and make them fuss over him before breaking up with her, marrying someone of respectable blood status and seeking a suitable job with the Ministry of Magic.

Nevertheless, life has a tendency to ruin the best laid plans.

::

She smiled in the mirror and pulled at her messy, curly hair. Well, messy might be exaggerating but she _was_ a perfectionist after all. She applied some leave on conditioner, she found the Muggle kind worked best, before getting dressed.

She walked down the stairs to prepare breakfast for her family, that was her duty and she did it with love and care.

She was married and already had one child. Marriage has shocked her. In fact, the bare thought of him proposing had shocked her and she immediately looked him over to check he wasn't under the imperious curse. But she didn't check thoroughly, because she loved him anyway.

She never thought she would be one to get married, especially after her heart had been broken in the Seventh year of Hogwarts. She had thought that would be the end. She had thought that he was the one for her. Yet, she walked in one day only to find her beloved kissing another girl. She hexed the both of them before running to her dormitory, tears flowing freely.

Then she had met him, the one who had made it all better. At first, they were together out of convenience, her for revenge at the one who betrayed her and him for attention from his parents. For unlike her, he was of the purest blood status, someone who would not have been caught within a metre of someone like her.

Yet they had some sort of unspoken agreement to never mention this. It started out as midnight rendezvous, meetings in closets and eventually he asked her out on a date, being the proper gentleman.

Besides, they both knew their efforts would be wasted and their goals would never be achieved if they kept it quiet.

She smiled as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, two footsteps that were so similar to each other. Her smile became even more pronounced as a pair of strong, muscular arms snaked around her waist. She continued to fry the bacon and eggs but turned her face ever so slightly in order to plant a kiss on his pale cheek. She drew her wand from her jeans pocket and left magic to prepare the rest of the breakfast. After all, it would be rude to turn a blind side to a gift like magic. Especially when it had brought her so much happiness. Happiness that out weighed the tears she had shed.

She turned around fully and her heart beat faster, the way it always did when she laid eyes on him. Her hand gently caressed his almost white, blond hair.

Their son sat at the table and once breakfast had been consumed they set off in their car, it was to be his first day of Hogwarts.

"You'll love it," they both assured him because although they both knew he would never admit it, he was nervous.

They waved goodbye to him on the train and watched it disappear into the distance. They attracted plenty of stares, they were quite an unlikely couple after all.

She felt here eyes well up with tears. Her son was grown and off to learn magic, which was as she had said, the greatest gift of all.

"Scorpius will be fine Hermione," he assured her from behind, resting his chin on her neck.

"I know he will Draco," she replied turning around to hook her arms behind his neck.

They smiled, they had made yet another secret agreement, to not worry about him for he was sure that Scorpius would be fine. They had also made a secret agreement not to quarrel about which house he would be sorted in. Nevertheless, she knew he wanted him to be in Slytherin and he knew she wanted to be in Gryffindor.

They made their way home, him driving with one hand on the steering wheel, her hand resting on his on the clutch.

They had graduated from Hogwarts eleven years ago and were happy, so happy. But neither of them had ever thought that it would work.


End file.
